Your being too disgusting!
by axlorg89
Summary: It's Christmas and everyone at the guild is handing out gifts. Only problem is that a certain celestial mage lost a gift that she had gotten from Erza! Could things get any worse? Yes! Especially when Natsu is here to try and help. Though he might make things worse. Especially when he starts saying random stuff like Lucy being disgusting. Christmas one-shot. Nalu. Merry Christmas!


**Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it late or Happy late Hanukah to the people that celebrate it! Also, JuliannasCherries, I really am sorry. My original draft of this was complete and polished… I turn off my laptop for a second and turn it back on to see a black screen. It was a race to finish so gomen.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail **Chapter 1**: Merry Christmas

_Start!_

Lucy died inside. How was she supposed to tell Erza about the present the red-head had given her? Erza had given the celestial mage a tiny musical box. If Lucy winded it up, it would open with a crab coming out, her zodiac, and play some beautiful music. 5 minutes later when the guild was having a snowball fight, she lost the box in the crossfire. To be honest, Erza's gift was probably from the best of the other gifts she got.

Levy baked Lucy a chocolate cake which she should have been happy about, except for the fact that Gajeel, Jet, and Droy ate it before she could even get a bite of it. Gray was nice because he gave her an ice-make version of the Fairy Tail symbol but it was destroyed by Juvia in 2 seconds top. Then it was him, that pink-haired idiot who was none other than Natsu. That exact same Natsu who had bought a 'Lucy' Doll from the Fairy Tail gift shop in front of her and gave it to Lucy. After a slap to the face, she still kept the doll, creepy as it may be. After all, Erza and Natsu's gift were the only ones intact for her.

Mira also gave her a present but it was food related so it couldn't be remembered much any way's but Lucy was still grateful at the thought. Happy brought her a fish too but Lucy insisted that the blue feline give the fish to the cat so she was left present-less, minus Natsu's creepy gift.

So here Lucy was, out in the cold, looking for a tiny music box. She simply put it on a bench by the fight and when the snowball fight was over, everything was covered in snow. Heck, Lucy even found some wood that belongs to the former bench in pieces. "May you be at rest," the blonde quickly said to the inanimate object before going back to the search. Her hands were already beginning to freeze and Lucy wasn't wearing the best of clothes so it might be possible to get death by hypothermia.

"Oi Luce, what are you doing?"

Lucy groaned. Of all the people it could've been why was it him? Lucy turned around to see his body on fire, melting the snow around him. Even the frozen grass below the, now, melted snow started to turn burnt. Lucy could feel the fire which caused another worry. Frostbite is probably even worse than hypothermia itself. Even though she wasn't planning on losing a hand at any time, she stepped closer to the fire.

"I lost my gift," Lucy explained as she turned her eyes on the surface of the snow, hoping a certain box might appear. "Also, why are you on fire?"

Natsu frowned. "Well, Mirajane made me the Pyromaniac that burned down Christmas…" Lucy thought about how Mira could get a bit more original in her plays if she wanted too. Natsu continued to frown. "You lost the 'Lucy' doll?! I paid 50 jewels for that," "NO!" Lucy interrupted. Now that was offensive. Not at Natsu's blind nature at gifts, but the fact that her doll was worth a measly 50 jewels while Erza's doll was worth 200 jewels. "I lost Erza's gift, it was a tiny music box. Have you seen any boxes around Natsu that's this big," Lucy demonstrated the size of the box with her hands. "It's a brown wooden box and it is sort of plain looking on the outside." The celestial mage described.

"Never seen it," Natsu bluntly put it.

"Well can you at least help me?"

"How? There's a lot of snow here."

"You're a fire mage,"

"OH YEA!"

Lucy felt like she was dealing with a child sometimes. She stole a glance at the dragon slayer who was shooting out flaming beams of fire at random snow spots. Still, that same guy saved her a lot of times and she couldn't deny it. She also couldn't help feel somewhat attracted to that guy. Just a bit though.

The blonde began to dig into the snow until a thought came to her mind. No…. Why hadn't she realized it sooner? The blonde opened her mouth to call her companion but couldn't even say his name because he spoke first.

"FOUND IT!"

Lucy slowly turned around.

There in Natsu's hands was crap. As Lucy came closer, she saw it wasn't just crap; it was a melted wooden box. Lucy brought this on herself. Fire and wood were a bad mix. What in Santa's name had she done to deserve this!? "This is it, right Luce?" Natsu spoke.

"Natsu… That was Erza's present!" Lucy began to say in an overly nice voice which obviously meant torture. "I know, that's why I told you I found it." Natsu replied slowly as he took a step back, noticing a dark red aura hanging around Lucy. "Why did you burn it?" Lucy asked as she took a step closer towards Natsu. Each step Lucy took seemed like lightning and mini-earthquakes which caused Natsu to be on the verge of running back inside the guild. "W-well, it was frozen shut so I thought I could-" He stopped there. Probably thinking it would be a great idea to shut up now.

A few seconds had passed which seemed like eternity until Lucy sighed. Obviously keeping her anger from rising she smiled sadly. "It's alright Natsu, it was just a good gift." Lucy calmly explained. "Your weird." Natsu stated. Anger is now back. "First you get upset, then your Erza-scary, and now your nice. It's disgusting! Everything about you is disgusting that makes me feel weird." Natsu replied with a frustrated face. The words however, were not directed towards Lucy, it was more towards himself.

"Why you-," Lucy took it back. How could she ever be attracted to this guy!

"But I guess disgusting makes me people feel weird."

"Huh?"

"Your so disgusting that makes me feel weird and do these kinds of stuff!"

"Do what?!"

"I'm going back inside, come talk to me when you're less disgusting." He began to walk off with the melted music box in hand.

"NATSU!"

"Merry Christmas Luce," he remarked as he disappeared in the guild, leaving Lucy hands music boxless.

…

* * *

_**ＭＥＲＲＹ**__**ＣＨＲＩＳＴＭＡＳ**_

* * *

…

"That Natsu, I hope he gets coal for all I care…!" Lucy fumed as she got into bed. She should've gotten him coal instead of that wristband with a red dragon as a pattern design on it. That wristband probably costed her some hundreds of jewels more than the Lucy doll. Speaking of the Lucy doll, Lucy, the real one, planted the doll next to her Michelle doll from the Seeking for the clock incident. The blonde was certain that if Michelle were with her right now, she would've thought that the Lucy doll was a disgrace to the Heartfilia family. Her father would too but would laugh anyways while her mother would probably try to say it was cute and make it seem desirable.

She missed her family a bit. After all, it was Christmas. Her eyes slowly drifted off. The quiet humming of a melody seeped into her ears and made Lucy drowsy. That was funny; she didn't remembering owning a music box with that music box. In fact, it sounded like Erza's music box. Lucy opened her eyes lazily. A music box was placed in front of her.

She was too sleepy to even be astonished. The blonde's hands reached out to open the box but it didn't budge. Though, for one thing, she was certain it was the box Natsu had melted because she could still feel that it was rough from a bad fixing up and a couple of persisting embers on it. Though the box wouldn't open, she saw that there was a tiny, yet still noticeable, hole in place of the box. Weird.

Another thing that was weird was how Natsu said he couldn't open it because it was frozen shut. Natsu could open almost anything if it contained ice and the ice from outside was no exception. Remembering Natsu's exact words, she concluded that he lied. Why? She doesn't know. She was too tired to even think further about the subject.

Lucy slowly drifted off to sleep. Unaware that something shiny sparkled inside the box. Almost like a raw diamond on a silver band. If Lucy could've looked into the tiny hole more, she would've of realized it but she was asleep.

Without knowing it, Lucy's only Christmas gift was only from Natsu. Almost like it was planned from the 'idiot' himself.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope this is good gift! It was a good prompt and I hope you have a Merry Christmas! Especially to you my readers! I can't believe how much loyal fans I have. Thank you!**

**Question of the day: **_There is no question… Come on, the question of the day person (Me) deserves a day off!_


End file.
